Per aspera ad astra
by Ridli Scott
Summary: La flota colonial llega a su objetivo mucho antes de lo que esperaban, o más bien su objetivo les sale al encuentro. Pero pronto los coloniales descubrirán que tratar con los terrícolas no era como se esperaban. -No se enfaden si soy algo inconstante.-
1. Prologo

El radar mostró múltiples destellos, iluminando la cara del operador Díez. Antes de que él comenzara a procesar toda la información que inundaba su pantalla, el ordenador comenzó a clasificar los contactos.

- Capitán, tenemos al menos 60 contactos en el borde de alcance del radar pasivo, sierra 268-154, alcance 85 minutos luz de nuestra posición.

- ¿Designación?

- Negativo, todas son naves distintas, el ordenador sigue buscando patrones de concordancia pero no arroja correspondencia alguna, no hay IFF, ni señales reconocidas. - El segundo miró al capitán. - Estamos demasiado lejos para usar el LADAR y crear unos modelos visuales de las mismas, capitán.

- Si no nos hubiéramos desviado 15 grados sobre la elíptica para evitar la cola de ese cometa no los habríamos visto. - El capitán Alejandro de Córdova devolvió la mirada a su segundo.

- Es imposible mantener una rejilla de exploración por el espacio, es demasiado grande, Iturriaga. Castro, active el relé de comunicaciones, contacte con el mando y dígales que hemos tomado contacto con una flota desconocida y trasmítales las coordenadas. – La oficial de comunicaciones se echó sobre su consola tecleando con rapidez para cumplir la orden. - Díez, no los pierda, manténgame informado de cualquier cambio en los contactos.

- A su ordenes capitán, detecto destellos térmicos en los contactos, pero parecen plantas motrices... el blanco esta claro, estamos orientados a sus 5 y no parecen haberse percatado de nuestra presencia.

- ¿Propulsión de fusión?

- No estoy seguro capitán, es posible pero si es así no funciona según nuestros estándares.

- Navegación, corrija rumbo a sierra 268-154+V, calcule su velocidad y busque un punto de interceptación, motores láser a 3/4. A partir de este momento la nave esta en condición dos. - Un sonido agudo de sirena acompaño el cambio de luces de blanco a azul. Las zonas no vitales de la nave se evacuaron y sellaron, mientras que los pilotos, artilleros y la infantería de marina acudieron corriendo a sus puestos. Cuando el ultimo de ellos reportó el listo, Iturriaga paró el cronometro de su pantalla en 1:59 minutos.

- 11 segundos por debajo de lo exigido por la reglamentación, no esta nada mal.

- ¿Velocidad y aceleración?

- En tiempo real capitán. - Respondió uno de los navegantes mientras mandaba la información a la pantalla del capitán. De Córdova observo como la nave estaba acelerando a unas buenas 68g alcanzado ya los 1400 m/s.

- Alcance la velocidad militar estándar y deje los motores láser en espera. Maniobra V invertida. Díez informe cuando estemos al alcance de sus sensores activos, si es que los tienen.

- Desviacion V establecida. Tiempo hasta intercepción 7 horas 30 minutos y 15 segundos.

- Establezca los turnos. A partir de ahora entramos en modo de baja detección.

- Afirmativo capitán. - Dijo Iturriaga. - Protocolo de baja detección, reduzcan las emisiones de calor al exterior, que todas las cubiertas de observación se cierren. Luces de navegación fuera. Cualquier comunicación que no sea a través de cable interno o el relé de comunicaciones queda prohibida. Cazas de protección vuelvan a la nave, repito: cazas de protección orden RTB.

De ese modo, el crucero ligero C-12 Blas de Lezo de la Armada Espacial Española comisionado bajo el Mando Espacial Unificado de los Cascos Azules de la Flota de las Naciones Unidas de la Tierra inició la maniobra de interceptación de aquella flota desconocida.


	2. Capitulo 1 Con mal pie

**Habitación del capitán, C-12 Blas de Lezo**

**Sistema Terranova, bajo jurisdicción temporal de las Naciones Unidas de la Tierra.**

**3 h y 30 minutos después del primer contacto.**

Un pitido estridente y molesto hizo levantarse de la cama al capitán, se pasó las manos por la cabeza y miró el reloj, quedaban 4 horas para la interceptación y una para su turno, algo había pasado. Se levanto y fue hacia el comunicador.

- ¿Mena? - Dijo recordando el nombre del oficial de sensores de ese turno.

- Capitán, una de las sondas que mandamos por delante nuestra ha captado el borde de sus sensores activos. Parece ser un radar de barrido de baja resolución. Nos encontraremos con él unos minutos antes de la interceptación.

- ¿Un radar de barrido? ¿Puede detectarnos?

- Es posible, esta nave no tiene sistemas de sigilo, pero no creo que tengan mucha capacidad de reacción. Su radio de detección es irrisorio, casi parece configurado combate de corta distancia.

- Muy bien, manténgame informado. - Pulsó una combinación de botones del comunicador y la voz del segundo sustituyó a la de Mena.

- ¿Capitán?

- Reprograme a aceleración máxima durante 90 minutos, luego comience a decelerar, corrija los rumbos para que la interceptación se lleve a cabo como hemos establecido. Sincronice los relojes con el relé para compensar la dilatación temporal.

- A la orden capitán. Nuevo tiempo hasta interceptación de la flota: 121 minutos reales, 113 minutos de a bordo.

- Continúe así. ¿Algún informe del mando?

- Negativo, siguen sin saber de quien se trata. Mandaran dos cruceros ligeros y uno pesado para cerrar las posibles vías de escape de la flota.

- ¿Que naves?

- El Huangdi, el Monitor y el Pedro el Grande.

- No conozco al capitán del Monitor, pero los capitanes, Jiali y Korolev son muy buenos capitanes, los conocí durante las maniobras de combate Raiwbow Shield 03 en Titán. Active el relé y pida una comunicación con las tres naves y la nuestra en 70 minutos de a bordo, necesito coordinarme con ellos.

- Entendido capitán, descuide.

La comunicación se cortó. El capitán De Córdova se irguió, volvió a su cama a recoger su ropa, justo en ese momento una mano agarro su brazo.

- Nos quedan 50 minutos. - Dijo la teniente Iglesias la, coloquialmente llamada, loquera de la nave.

- Te conozco, al final llegaré tarde, y esto es bastante más grave que la inspección de un cinturón de asteroides. Pronto sufriremos una dilatación temporal. Además, podrían ser ellos otra vez. - Mariana Iglesias bufo al tiempo que soltaba el brazo de Alejandro y se desplomaba sobre la cama.

- ¡Aguafiestas! Los vencimos, conseguimos aniquilar toda su flota en Covadonga y destruimos las ciudades más grandes de su mundo natal, los dejamos en la edad de piedra. – Él se echó sobre ella y le plantó un beso en sus carnosos labios.

- Vamos, luego te lo compensaré. - Dijo una vez separó sus labios de los de su morena acompañante.

**Puente del C-12 Blas de Lezo**

**Hora prevista para la intercepción de la flota desconocida.**

Los ojos marrones de De Córdova seguían escudriñando su pantalla de datos, el Blas de Lezo se encontraba frente a la flota desconocida, justo al borde de su radar de corto alcance.

- ¿Tiempo hasta que entremos en su radio de detección?

- Cinco minutos.

- Nave en condición 1. Que todos los hombres acudan a sus puestos, activen la parrilla defensiva y los sistemas de ataque. - Una sirena acompañó la orden del capitán. - Todos los cazas a sus catapultas, equipos de seguridad a sus puestos. Sensores, quiero ver otra vez la flota en visual.

Al poco de dar aquella orden apareció en su pantalla una imagen en tiempo real de la flota compuesta por el LADAR, estaba compuesta por una amalgama de naves de diferentes tamaños y formas, las únicas que se parecían entre si eran dos de ellas situadas en medio de la formación, grandes como ballenas y parecían poseer un grueso blindaje. De Córdova tocó ambas naves en su pantalla al tiempo que abría un canal con su segundo y con las 3 naves que seguían de cerca a la flota.

- Estas naves quedan designadas como, Charlie 1 y Charlie 2, por su aspecto parecen las únicas naves de guerra de la flota. - Se volvió a su oficial de armamento. - Armamento, quiero solución de tiro actualizada al segundo sobre ambas en caso de mostrarse hostiles.

- Capitán De Córdova. - Dijo Jiali, el capitán del Huangdi, de las Fuerzas Espaciales del Pueblo Chino. - ¿Como esta seguro de que esas naves son de guerra?

- Nuestra nave posee los mejores sistemas de detección de las 4 y estamos más cerca, ambas muestran múltiples impactos en sus cascos y además trazas de radiación en su blindaje.

- ¿Radiación? ¿Quiere decir artefactos nucleares? - Korolev se echo hacia atrás en su silla. - Si pueden aguantar impactos nucleares debería estudiar el uso de su arsenal, de todo él. ¿De cuantas cabezas dispone?

- Disponemos de un pañol con 20 cabezas nucleares, modelo Trident Ex-MK15 cedidas por el gobierno de los Estados Aliados, montados en una lanzadera cuádruple.

- Cierto, su país no posee ni desea poseer armamento nuclear propio. - Dijo Jiali.

- ¡Dos minutos para detección! - Sonó Mena por encima de los capitanes.

- Confío en que no se muestren hostiles, sino espero que nuestra parrilla defensiva los mantenga a ralla hasta que ustedes irrumpan por sus flancos y retaguardia.

- Confía demasiado en su parrilla defensiva. - Intervino por primera vez el capitán Adam Masters del Monitor.

- El Texas y Sun-Tsu también lo hicieron durante la tercera batalla de Covadonga y siguen de una pieza, somos un crucero de protección, sería ridículo que no pudiéramos protegernos nosotros mismos. Aunque esas naves tengan una potencia de fuego abrumadora podremos aguantar lo suficiente para que ustedes lleguen. Muy bien señores, prepárense. Suerte. - Dijo antes de cortar la transmisión.

- 30 segundos.

- Den la alerta. Contacto inminente.

**CIC BSG-65 Galáctica**

- ¡Contacto en el Dradis! - Anunció Gaeta.

- ¿Situación?

- Justo delante nuestra, inmóvil, en medio de nuestra trayectoria.

- ¿Cylon?

- Negativo, ni el tamaño y el registro coinciden con nada que conozcamos.

- Nada que conozcamos, hijo, tú lo has dicho. - Dijo Tigh.

- Lancen cazas de alerta, que toda la flota se prepare, D contacte con la Pegasus.

- Almirante Cain por el comunicador.

- Es rápida. - Adama cogió el teléfono.

- Pegasus, aquí Galáctica, confirmamos el contacto con nave desconocida a nuestras doce.

- Veo que esta lanzando los Vyper. - Inquirió Cain.

- Juzgue que era lo más prudente.

- En efecto. Mande a _su_ flota civil a resguardo, parece que nuestro plan de atacar la nave Cylon desconocida se va a retrasar. - Adama percibió su tono despectivo al decir _su flota_. Desde la aparición de la Almirante y su nave las cosas se habían complicado mucho más de lo que el gustaría, pero debía de obedecer a su superior, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo. – Que su nave se preparé para el combate.

- ¡Capitán, recibimos una transmisión de la nave desconocida! - Interrumpió DD. - La señal es muy fuerte.

- Por altavoces. - Tras un restallido debido a la potencia de la fuente emisora la voz firme, tan profunda que parecía salida de una caverna, de un hombre inundó el CIC.

- Flota desconocida, aquí el capitán Alejando de Córdoba del crucero ligero de escolta C-12 Blas de Lezo de la Armada Espacial del Reino de España, bajo misión del Mando Espacial Unificado de las Naciones Unidas. Acaban de entrar en un área de exclusión de vuelo espacial según la resolución 12-350 de las Naciones Unidas sobre sistemas estelares habitables de reciente colonización. Se les exige, por la autoridad dada por nuestro capitán general y el secretario del Consejo de Seguridad, que declaren procedencia, afiliación e intenciones, desactiven sus naves y se preparen para una inspección.

- ¿Pero qué demonios? - Musitó Tigh. Adama pidió rápidamente una comunicaron con la Pegasus.

- ¿Ha oído eso?

- Así es, debe de ser alguna trampa Cylon. - Dijo Caín.

- ¿Pero por que tan rebuscada?

- Son Cylon, no saben hacer otra cosa que no sea engañar. - Dijo con furia contenida en su voz. - Continúe con los preparativos de combate. Que la flota civil salte ya.

- Flota desconocida, detenga su avance e identifíquese o nos veremos obligados a tomar las medidas pertinentes para mantener la seguridad de este espacio restringido. - Anunció la voz por los altavoces.

- Capitán, acabamos de detectar un radar activo sobre nosotros, su potencia es muy superior a nada que hayamos visto antes. - Gaeta miró al capitán como esperando que hiciera algo.

- ¿Como de potente?

- Si estuviera apuntando a una nave civil podría causar daños en sus sistemas electrónicos, he tenido que atenuar la ganancia de varios sistemas para que no se saturen con la señal.

- Esta interfiriendo con nuestros sistemas. - Rugió Cain. - ¡Abran fuego!

- ¡No, almirante espe...!

- ¡Pegasus está disparando! - Anunció Gaeta.


	3. Capitulo 2 Defensa puntual

**Puente del C-12 Blas de Lezo**

La alarma de ataque sonó por todo el Blas de Lezo.

- ¡Fuego de cañón cinético! La nave grande nos esta atacando. Treinta y dos segundos hasta impacto.

- ¡Interceptores! Inicie el lanzamiento de los cazas y prepárese para devolver el fuego a mi señal.

- ¡Interceptores lanzados! - Un leve estremecimiento sacudió la nave cuando decenas de torretas guiadas por los radares de agrupación de antenas que rastrearon cada uno de los proyectiles abrieron fuego. - Todos sus disparos han sido interceptados antes de que nos alcanzaran. Lanzamiento de misiles.

- Activen la rejilla de defensa láser. ¿Y la nave pequeña?

- Sigue sin hacer nada.

- Todos los sistemas a PDS, que el sistema de adquisición de blancos pase a modo automático de emergencia. Patrón LLC.

**Espacio entre el C-12 y la Flota Colonial**

Era un proyectil, no más bien decenas de ellos, todos diseñados para una sola cosa, impactar contra su objetivo y detonar, disparados desde los cañones principales de la Estrella de combate Pegasus. Detrás suya decenas de misiles también volaron hacia su objetivo buscando destruirlo, pero algo paso y evito eso, uno de los misiles captó un incremento brusco de la temperatura de su fuselaje antes de que este se derritiera y la carga explosiva junto con el combustible explotaran, luego otro compañero cayo y otro y otro más, pronto todos los misiles había desaparecido. Pero eso poco importaba contra los proyectiles cinéticos, o no. Otro proyectil, esta vez viajando en dirección contraria y de menor tamaño se cruzó en su trayectoria y justo cuando iban a chocar el pequeño estalló liberando una carga explosiva direccional accionada por un fusible de proximidad, alojada en su punta, que dio de lleno al proyectil colonial, haciendo que su espoleta se activara y estallara inocuamente en el espacio, los restos chocaron contra el cuerpo ya hueco del proyectil terrícola que se había abierto absorbiendo gran parte de la metralla, que aun viajaba a gran velocidad. No fue un hecho aislado, a su alrededor todos sus compañeros tenían un destino similar.

**CIC BSG-62 Pegasus**

- Almirante, todos nuestros disparos han sido interceptados en vuelo. – Anunció Lee.

- ¡Es imposible!

- No almirante, el Blas de Lezo ha lanzado sus propios proyectiles contra los nuestros interceptándolos todos en vuelo. Lanzamiento de múltiples cazas desde su proa y popa, comienza a moverse pero no captamos una unidad motriz. ¡Dioses de Kolvol! Está acelerando lateralmente a 20 m/s2 y aumentando.

- ¿Por que no dispara la Galáctica?

- Informan que el radar activo del Blas de Lezo ha causado daños en su sistema de adquisición de blandos.

- ¿Y el nuestro?

- Interferido, pero sigue funcionando.

- Cambien todas las baterías a ciclo de fuego rápido, veamos si pueden interceptar eso.

- ¡Señor la Galáctica esta enviado una transmisión a ambas naves! - Dijo el oficial de comunicaciones. Lee se quedo paralizado al escuchar eso.

**CIC BSG-65 Galáctica**

- ¡Alto el fuego! Pegasus, Blas de Lezo. Alto el fuego. Aquí el comandante William Adama de la Estrella de combate Galáctica, de la flota de la doces colonias de Kobol. Almirante Caín, no son Cylon, repito no son Cylon. – Tigh miraba asustado a su capitán.

- Espero que esto funcione. Porque si no estamos en problemas.

**Puente del C-12 Blas de Lezo**

- ¡Repita eso!

- Capitán, char... la nave denominada Galáctica sigue intentando que tanto nosotros como la nave denominada Pegasus cesemos el fuego.

- Fácil por nuestra parte, por el momento solo hemos disparado nuestro armamento defensivo. Que los cazas eludan el combate de momento. Están autorizados a usas sus turbinas auxiliares. ¿Como dijo ese hombre que se llamaba el almirante que debe de estar en la grande?

- Caín.

- Bien, prepárense para mandar una nueva comunicación, armamento carguen las armas principales. Creo que hemos sido lo bastante buenos por ahora encajando sus ataques sin intervenir. Carguen todas las Mark 15.

- Capitán, necesitamos autorización del...

- Lo sé, pero ellos no lo saben, si usan nucleares en su enfrentamientos tendrán sistemas de alerta radiológica. Carguen todo el armamento ofensivo también. Misiles de alta velocidad con retardo activado, ese blindaje tiene pinta de ser muy muy grueso. Informe al alto mando, estamos bajo ataque, solicitamos autorización del Capitán General y del presidente del gobierno para usar nuestro armamento nuclear ofensivo a discreción.

**CIC BSG-62 Pegasus**

La estupefacción debía de ser lo único que evitaba que Cain lanzara sus armas contra la Galáctica.

- Almirante Caín de la Pegasus, aquí el capitán De Córdoba, si no cesa su ataque nos veremos obligados a contraatacar con toda al fuerza de nuestro armamento. - Sonó otra vez la molesta voz.

- Almirante detecto múltiples alarmas radiológicas, están apuntándonos con varias cabezas atómicas. Todos nuestros ataques siguen siendo interceptados en vuelo. Parecen contar con múltiples grupos de sensores conectados en red, nuestra capacidad ofensiva no basta para superar su defensa puntual. ¡No sé como pero están haciendo explotar en el aire nuestros misiles sin siquiera disparar sobre ellos! Los sistemas muestran un fallo catastrófico debido a un incremento excesivamente rápido de su temperatura.

- ¡Señor, capto la señal de otra nave desconocida en el flanco de estribor de la flota... ¡Nuevo contacto! ¡No, dos más! Capto al menos 3 contactos más, nos están rodeando. ¡Múltiples alertas radiológicas! ¡El sensor se sale de la escala!

- ¡Demonios! –Golpeó la mesa. - Lo tenían todo calculado. ¿De cuántas cabezas estamos hablando?

- Imposible calcularlo almirante, pero creo que la nave a nuestras seis, la más pesada, debe de cargar al menos sesenta, eso si tienen la misma potencia de emisión que las nuestras.

- La flota civil ha completado el salto.

- ¡Nuevo contacto Dradis! Es una nave base cylon.

**CIC ASS-150 Monitor**

A unos pocos kilómetros de la Monitor aparecieron dos naves de forma extraña.

- ¡Señor! ¡Nuevo contacto! ¡No, dos contactos nuevos! Han aparecido a estribor dos contados a 6 klics de la nave después de un destello energético que se salía de la escala.

- Armamento, solución de tiro a los nuevos objetivos. Pueden ser refuerzos. ¿Cual es el estado de la nave española?

- Su rejilla defensiva aguanta como era de esperar, parece que va a sacar sus cabezas nucleares de paseo.

- ¡Bah! Sería la primera vez desde Covadonga. - Dijo al recordar que los españoles se habían negado bombardear el planeta natal de la raza alienígena que había atacado en 3 ocasiones Covadonga, su propio mundo colonia.

- ¡Múltiples lanzamientos! Los nuevos contactos nos están disparando con misiles.

- Activen los phalax. Devuelvan el fuego, lancen todos los cazas y carguen las bobinas electromagnéticas.

Las enormes torretas equipadas con cañones de rail de la nave de asalto de los Estados Aliados de Norteamérica giraron, apuntando a una de las naves Cylon y comenzaron a disparar proyectiles de uranio endurecido, causando grandes daños a la nave enemiga. Al mismo tiempo desde sus lanzaderas ventrales y dorsales comenzaron lanzar misiles.

**Puente del C-12 Blas de Lezo**

- Monitor bajo ataque de dos nuevos contactos. Los cazas de la Pegasus y la Galáctica acaban de desviarse en su dirección. Nuevo contacto, nueva designación Bandido-1 y 2.

- La Galáctica ha comenzado a abrir fuego contra Bandido-1.

- ¿Pero que cojones esta pasando? - Grito de Córdoba. - Contacte con la Galáctica y que nos diga lo que esta pasando antes de que los volemos a los 4 del espacio. Cañones de Rail primarios disponibles hacia los nuevos contactos, cabezas de nucleares de osmio, fuego a mi señal.

**CIC ASS-150 Monitor**

Los sistemas phalax láser del Monitor daban cuenta de los misiles de las naves base, pero no estaban diseñados para un fuego constante como el de un crucero ligero de escolta de flota como el Blas de Lezo, a cambio estaban causando graves daños a las naves atacantes. Varias cabezas impactaron contra el durísimo blindaje ultrarefractario de la nave de asalto.

- Cesen fuego de phalax y activen bobinas, que los técnicos reacondicionen los phalax durante el intervalo. Informe al Blas de Lezo, necesitamos su rejilla defensiva sobre nosotros.

Las baterías de defensa y ataque del Monitor se quedaron calladas, al tiempo que un estallido de luz surgió de su blindaje, destruyendo cada misil que osaba entrar en él.

- ¿Tiempo hasta agotar los condensadores de las bobinas?

- Un minuto veintiséis segundos.

- Bien, corte la energía y comience a devolver el fuego cuando el contador llegue 20 segundos y mantenga la carga restante en reserva. En cuanto caiga el campo bombardee el objetivo.

- Señor nuestros cazas están teniendo muchos problemas con los cazas enemigos. El teniente coronel Anders solicita que usemos submuniciones contra los cazas que siguen lanzando las naves. Deben de tratarse de dos portanaves artillados.

- ¿Como demonios pueden albergar a tantos pilotos, el soporte vital para lo mismos y tanto armamento en esas naves?

**CIC BSG-62 Pegasus**

- Almirante uno de los contactos esta entablando combate con las naves Base. Adama tenía razón, no son Cylon. – Cain miro con furia al oficial que se lo había dicho, pero al hacerlo vio que todo el puente estaba mirando expectante. Frunció el ceño, furiosa. – Los misiles Cylon también están explotando a mitad de vuelo, pero no todos, como en nuestro caso.

- Alto el fuego sobre el Blas de Lezo, redirijan los cazas y armas a las naves Cylon. - Se llevo la mano a la cara cansada.

**Espacio entre el Blas de Lezo y la nave base Cylon**

El capitán Machado activo el modulo de adquisición de blancos de su caza de combate Nuberu EF-15E, una modificación del alemán Erlkönig EF-15. Recibía su nombre de un personaje de la mitología del norte de España que lanzaba truenos y centallas sobre pueblos, cosechas y animales. El cambio de nombre, aparte de para no usar el impronunciable alemán para se debía a que el caza disponía de un potente arsenal de armas de energía. Desde el famosísimo EF- 2 Marcambel todos los cazas ya fueran diseñados o solo reacondicionados en España recibían el nombre de criaturas de la mitología española o su folklore fantástico, de hecho el Marcambel recibió su nombre de una contracción de _María les Campanilles_, ya que ese caza había resultado una bestia negra en el campo de batalla.

- Segundo escuadrón, limite ángeles doscientos. Mantengan la formación.

- Tengo el radar lleno de contactos de cazas y misiles provenientes de esas naves, deben ser algún tipo de portanaves. - Dijo Angela Iturri, su ala mientras le seguía. - ¿Como pueden mantener ese numero de cazas?

- Repito, mantengan la formación, prepárense para lanzar los Céfiro a mi señal.

- Jefe de escuadrón. - Sonó el operador del Blas de Lezo. - El Monitor es un crucero de asalto, apenas tiene cazas, se las están viendo y deseando para controlar al enemigo. ETA hasta que lleguen los cazas de de Pedro el Grande 4 minutos, ETA de la Huangdi 5 minutos. Contactos a rango en 10 segundos.

- Recibido. Calentando zorros.

Los Nuberu permanecieron en una formación cerrada cuando desplegaron una muralla de misiles desde sus afustes desechables. La formación de Raiders capto rápidamente como casi un centenar de misiles se les aproximaban rápidamente, mientras un grupo seguía atacando a los pesados cazas de los Estados Aliados otro grupo se separo para afrontar la nueva amenaza. Machado vio como los cazas no rompían para esquivar los misiles sino que cargaban contra ellos disparando algún tipo de cañón automático de medio calibre. Varios misiles cayeron, pero otros detonaron sus cabezas de fragmentación antes de que los proyectiles de los cazas los destruyeran, haciendo explotar a un buen número de ellos.

- Misiles de medio alcance, eyección de lanzaderas. Fuego a discreción cuando entréis en rango. Intentemos reducir su ventaja numérica al máximo.

Los Raiders supervivientes vieron como otra andanada de misiles, esta vez aún más grande, se les veía encima, rompieron la formación rápidamente y retrocedieron para poder alejarse y destruir los misiles a una distancia prudencial.

- ¡Están rompiendo la formación!

- Negativo. - Cortó Machado. - Debe ser una maniobra, están destruyendo muchos de nuestros misiles. Y alejándose del rango de nuestras armas, permanecer juntos.

La segunda oleada abrió más huecos en las filas Cylon, pero seguían siendo un peligro, tan rápido como se retiraron volvieron a lanzarse sobre los cazas españoles. Estos respondieron con su armamento de energía que daba nombre a sus cazas, haces láser y de partículas alimentados por los reactores de Helio 3 General Electric que llevaban en su interior volaron en dirección a los Raiders. El espacio se llenó de explosiones.

- ¡Romper! Manteneros con vuestras alas. Mendez, vosotros entrar por su flanco rotacional, vamos a hacer que tengan que cruzarse entre ellos.

- Recibido.

Los cazas españoles divididos en dos secciones atacaron simultáneamente la formación de Raiders, la cual se vio en la tesitura de encarar un muro de cazas enemigos con mayor alcance y precisión o chocar entre ellos.

Los cazas enemigos era mucho más ágiles pero su armamento era realmente reducido, solo ametralladoras de medio calibre. El caza de Machado no podía girar tan cerrado, de hecho ningún caza que conociera podía hacerlo, él se dio cuenta de porque esas naves podían mantener a tantos cazas, debían de estar luchando contra UAVs, pronto una se le puso a sus seis y comenzó a disparar, varias alarmas de impacto sonaron mientras el ordenador recalculaba al blindaje perdido por la ráfaga. _¡Aún no estoy muerto cabron! _Pensó antes de que su artillero apuntara la ametralladora de arco trasero contra el caza y lo destruyera.

- ¡Perez! No les dejes volver a repetirlo. - Por suerte la ametralladora enemiga no había perforado el blindaje pero no sabía si la próxima ráfaga si lo haría. Habían tenido suerte que de una bala no se hubiera colado por alguna tobera de refrigeración.

- Si capitán. - Dijo al tiempo que abatía otro caza que intentaba repetir la jugada.

- Blas de Lezo, aquí machado, Bandido 1 y 2 son naves de drones, repito, los objetivos son naves de drones, no obstante parecen ser drones autónomos.

- Recibido, operaciones cree que está en lo cierto, nuestros aliados están lanzando sus cazas para darles apoyo, aguanten.

- Entendido, corto y cierro.

La ventaja inicial de alcance superior y mayor blindaje se estaba desvaneciendo, dos cazas de los Estados Aliados habían explotado ya, y al menos tres españoles se habían unido a ellos, mientras dos más se retiraban del campo de batalla seriamente dañados mientras hacían constantes rizos para cubrirse las espaldas, los Raiders no parecían conocer esa táctica ya que mientras se retiraban hicieron 4 derribos más. Pero a pesar de esto había demasiados.

- ¡Arma encasquillada! - Chilló Perez. - Cambio a láser ligero. - Justo cuando volvió a levantar la mirada pudo ver uno de esos cazas UAV mirándolo con su visor rojizo apunto de disparar su armas y aniquilarlos. - ¡Mier...!

Una ráfaga de ametralladora atravesó el vacío y alcanzó el caza enemigo haciéndolo estallar. Atravesando los restos del caza apareció unos de los cazas de combate de la flota colonial.

- ¡Yiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiija! - Sonó una voz femenina por la radio. - Vamos a enseñaros quien es el mejor destruyendo tostadoras.

Machado miró a su alrededor, decenas de cazas ligeros de la flota colonial, pequeños y ágiles como dardos bailaban alrededor de sus cazas ametrallando a los _Raiders,_ diezmándolos. El pesado caza de Machado se puso junto al que les había salvado. Puede que no fuera tan ágil pero seguía siendo más rápido.

- No sé como puede volar ese mastodonte sin propulsores. – Dijo la mujer saludando con las alas. – Pero a pesar de su tamaño han aguantado bastante el tipo.

- Lleva un motor láser. Muchas gracias por ayudarnos.

- ¡No es nada! En realidad estamos aquí para enseñarlos como deben de hacerlo, no para salvar sus culos. - El _Vyper_ viro a su derecha e hizo un picado dando caza a otro _Raider_. Machado imito como pudo su movimiento y disparo a un caza que se encontraba por delante de su aliado. - Buen alcance.

- Será mejor que usted se encargue de los que están cerca y yo de los que están lejos, zapatero a tus zapatos.

- No entiendo eso, pero de acuerdo.

- ¡Starbuck, los Cylon se retiran! - Sonó Hotdog por la radio. _¿Starbuck? Esta tía tiene nombre de café_. Pensó Machado.

- ¡Dos uno! Atención chicos, reagruparos, vamos a darles caza hasta ángeles cien. - Dijo Machado a sus hombres al escuchar al piloto colonial.

- Señor, están llegando los cazas aliados de las otras dos naves.

- ¡Mandemos entonces al infierno a esas UAVs!

Los cazas rusos levantaron una muralla inacabable de misiles de pequeño tamaño desde sus lanzaderas múltiples. Los Raiders Cylon comenzaros a retirarse para poder tener un margen para destruirlos, pero sobre su posición cayo fuego de láser desde los diminutos cazas chinos, muy parecidos a los cazas coloniales y a los cazas de reacción rápida EF-50 Ondina que algunas naves ligeras de la Armada usaban como escolta, tanto que no funcionaban con motores láser sino con turbinas exoatmosféricas de onda pulsátil. Hicieron una pasada rapidísima con sus armas de largo alcance y se retiraron justo unos segundos antes del que el grueso de los misiles rusos con cabezas nucleares de tungsteno redujera a la fuerza Cylon a un recuerdo.

- Los Ruskys y los chinos trabajan muy bien juntos. - Dijo el artillero de Machado.

- Llevan siglos haciéndolo. – Abrió un canal con las fuerzas aliadas y con el caza de la tal Starbuck. - Señores, vamos a por las presas grandes antes de que nuestras respectivas bañeras se atribuyan en merito. - Dijo mientras veía como la Monitor cargaba con todo su armamento contra la nave enemiga superviviente, mientras los restos de su gemela ardían en el espacio.

- Invito a Vodca al primero que lleg...

La nave Cylon desapareció en medio de un destello.

- ¿Pero que cojones? ¿Ha saltado? ¿COMO COJONES HA SALTADO CON UNA VELOCIDAD RELATIVA DE 0? ¡Es Imposible! - Chilló un piloto ruso.

- Revisa tus lecturas. - Dijo una piloto de los Estados Aliados. - ¿Estas seguro de que estaba a cero?

- Afirmativo.

- Confirmo. - Ladró Machado por su radio. - Podría haberle ganado corriendo en un triciclo.

- ¡Su puta madre! ¡Las UAVs supervivientes han saltado también!

- ¿Estas de coña? Un caza no puede albergar un motor de desplazamiento.

- ¿Que demonios pasa? - Interrumpió la piloto colonial en medio de la algarabía. - ¿Nunca habéis visto cazas con un TFL?

- Nuestros TFL son generadores de agujero de varios cientos de metros de diámetro construidos en un material ultra denso y rodeados por un acelerador de partículas, además necesitamos acelerar la nave hasta 5200 m/s para poder accionarlos.

- Me parece que tenemos que enseñaros algo más que a pilotar un caza.


	4. Capitulo 3 Sorpresas imposibles

**Lanzadera CASA Spacecar SC-120F, dársena de acoplamiento 3 del costado de babor del crucero ligero C-12 Blas de Lezo**

De Córdoba se abrochó el cinturón en su asiento de la lanzadera, frente a él estaban los capitanes de las otras 3 naves, el oficial médico de la Blas de Lezo, Isabela Martí la doctora del DISAN de a bordo, la psicóloga castrense Iglesias también perteneciente al mismo órgano de la Armada y como escolta ocho infantes de marina pertenecientes al FGAE, con el equipo completo. Martí aterrizo sobre su asiento con un ademán similar al de un turista alocado en su primer viaje en gravedad cero.

- Teniente por favor.

- Lo siento capitán. La _Blasa_ es bastante dura, por eso me encantan los acolchados de las lanzaderas.

- ¿_La Blasa_? Teniente le recuerdo que la nave se llama Blas de Lezo por uno de los mejores marinos que ha tenido nuestro país. Bastante fue menoscabado por la historia como para que usted haga chistes con su nombre.

- Lo siento capitán. - Dijo en tono afectado. - No obstante solo he usado un nombre ya existente. - Alejandro apuntó esto, puede que fuera bastante permisivo según que cosas con sus hombres a cambio de un desempeño sobresaliente a la hora de la verdad, pero esto no iba a permitirlo.

- No importa teniente, solo le ruego que no vuelva a repetirse, tanto esto como su comportamiento en la lanzadera, tengamos o no personal ajeno a bordo de la misma. - Dijo sin mirar a los otros capitanes que miraban divertidos la escena a pesar de no entender el galaico-portugués que hablaban Martí y De Córdoba en ese momento.

- Entendido, capitán. - Levantó el rostro como si se hubiera acordado de algo de pronto. - Capitán. ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta sobre mi presencia aquí?

- Teniente si se pregunta porque esta aquí es porque he estimado necesario evaluar la salud física de los supuestos refugiados de la flota. Si son tan humanos como dicen ser, también necesito saber si traerán consigo alguna enfermedad exótica.

- Tiene razón capitán, normalmente los únicos riesgos biológicos que hay en otros sistemas son los que se lían a dentelladas con los colonos. Pero si ellos son humanos o se parecen a nosotros un poco podrían tener enfermedades compatibles.

- Por eso llevamos las mascaras, teniente. - Dijo tocando la suya, situada a su lado.

- Capitán, no es eso, no existe un protocolo para contactar con "otros humanos", por eso nadie lo ha tenido en cuenta, sencillamente porque era ridículo solo pensar en eso. Los protocolos estándar hablan de evitar la exposición a elementos tóxicos, pero no de virus alienígenas ya que no son compatibles con la vida terráquea, las infecciones de otros mundos son cosa de las películas de ciencia ficción de siglos atrás. Pero aquí estamos hablando de una fisiología compatible, podríamos infectarnos incluso con las mascaras.

- ¿Que sugiere entonces teniente? - Dijo De Córdoba con gesto serio.

- Si entramos así al menos una cuarentena de nivel 3. Si no, deberíamos ir con trajes de asilamiento NBQ o EVA al menos, esta es mi recomendación capitán.

- Teniente aprecio su recomendación, pero tenemos ordenes y no vamos a ir a una situación de Primer contacto con unos trajes aislantes o trajes de EVA. Tendrá que conformarse con las inyecciones extras de nanomeds que nos ha puesto en el Blas de Lezo.

- Pero... está bien capitán. - Dijo comenzando a revisar su propia mascara.

- Teniente, es una mascara de iones. ¿Como quiere revisarla?

- Lo siento, mi capitán, pero estoy algo intranquila.

La lanzadera atracó en el modulo de babor superior de la Pegasus, los pasajeros miraron sorprendidos como la nave parecía tener algún tipo de generador de gravedad, en lugar de cubiertas rotatorias. La lanzadera aterrizo pesadamente debido a eso.

- Mira por donde ya creo que esta gente tiene mucho que ofrecernos. ¿Como demonios lo harán? - Dijo Iglesias.

- ¿Un generador de gravitones? - Dijo el capitán Masters.

- ¿Y como se generan gravitones? - Dijo Korolev. - El instituto Cherekov lleva décadas estudiando como generar un campo gravitatorio artificial y no me avergüenza decir que todo es teoría.

- Tal vez sea así como pueden saltar con una velocidad igual a cero. - Aventuró a decir Iglesias. - Tal vez en lugar del núcleo metálico tienen un potente generador gravitatorio de pequeño tamaño, por lo que la nave no necesitaría alcanzar la velocidad de salto necesaria para que la masa del núcleo curve el espacio. - Korolev se mesó su barba con la mano derecha.

- Tiene sentido, eso explicaría el fogonazo energético que producen al saltar.

- Damas y caballeros. - Dijo el piloto de la lanzadera. - Todo listo, la presión atmosférica es nominalmente similar a la de esta nave.

- Pronto lo sabremos, por ahora pongámonos las mascaras. - Dijo el capitán de la flota del Pueblo Chino, al tiempo que se ajustaba la suya y activaba al campo de iones, durante un segundo su rostro destello con un tono azulado hasta el que campo se estabilizó y se hizo virtualmente invisible. Todos le imitaron.

**Modulo superior de babor de la BSG-62 Pegasus**

La extraña lanzadera entro en el hangar remolcada por un vehiculo, cuando se detuvo un chorro de presión salio de una válvula e instantes después la puerta se abrió.

La almirante Caín miraba molesta esa nave, no bastaba con que la hubieran humillado demostrando que la Pegasus no podía ni siquiera alcanzar al Blas de Lezo, sino que ahora tenía que recibirlos porque una de sus naves había conseguido destruir una nave base Cylon y hacer huir a otra en un corto, pero sangriento, enfrentamiento, demostrando que esa diminuta nave de apenas tres cuartas partes de la eslora de la Galáctica tenía mucha más potencia de fuego de la propia Pegasus. Cuando unas figuras voluminosas salieron de la nave sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Un escuadrón completo de hombres armados salio y comenzó a formar a un lado de la nave, junto a la puerta. Todos portaban un rifle de aspecto voluminoso, con un visor de un tamaño acorde. Cada hombre (si es que eran hombres) vestía algún tipo de traje negro, posiblemente presurizado, con refuerzos rígidos que recordaban a una armadura, pero hecho de algún tipo de material textil, la cabeza era una mascara lisa con 4 pequeños visores a ambos lados de la cabeza que debían de hacer de cámaras para permitir ver a sus ocupantes, y una banda azul claro. Mientras, sobre el hombro izquierdo de cada uno había una voluminosa hombrera con algún tipo de símbolo que Caín juzgo que debía ser la graduación junto con otra banda azul. A la espalda llevaban una voluminosa mochila. La almirante no entendía como podían moverse con semejante traje. Tras los hombres blindados salieron varios oficiales, o al menos eso juzgo ella.

Lee miraba también a los invitados, pero con menos animosidad. Había dos mujeres y cuatro hombres, salvo las mujeres y uno de los oficiales, que coincidían en el color del uniforme, todos los uniformes eran de corte similar pero de diferentes esquemas de colores e insignias. Pensó que debían ser miembros de diferentes cuerpos de un mismo ejército. Todos llevaban un mono de salto ajustado con acolchados, con una chaquetilla corta con las insignias de su rango y su nombre en el pecho y unas extrañas piezas metálicas pegadas en ambos carrillos unidas a un cable que bajaba hasta un dispositivo enganchado en la cintura. Además los tres oficiales que llevaban el mismo uniforme llevaban un tahalí del que iba prendida con un extraño correaje una espada corta en el caso de las mujeres y dos en la del hombre, un tipo de casi dos metros de altura y anchos hombros.

- ¡Atención! - Rugió un sargento de los marinos. Todos los oficiales coloniales se pusieron firmes. Los visitantes les imitaron cuando uno de los soldados blindados imitó al sargento.

_- ¡Aprestaos!_ - Rugió a través del altavoz de su traje en galaico-portugués el sargento del FGAE, Haciendo que sus hombres también se pusieran firmes. Lee se extrañó al no entender el idioma en que hablaba.

Ambos grupos se quedaron quietos unos segundos firmes unos enfrente de otros, luego se saludaron militarmente de forma rápida y mecánica, el hombre y las dos mujeres con el mismo color de traje en lugar de saludar con la mano en la frente se llevaron la mano derecha al pecho, bajaron la cabeza y echaron hacia atrás su pie izquierdo, lo que dejó confundidos a todos los coloniales. La almirante fue la primera en responder.

- Sean bienvenidos a la Estrella de Combate Pegasus, de la flota colonial. Soy la almirante Helena Cain. - Señaló a un hombre mayor y de aspecto recio y luego a una mujer madura pelirroja. - Este es el comandante William Adama de la Estrella de Combate Galáctica, y esta es la presidenta de las colonias Laura Roslin.

- Muchas gracias. - Respondió el oficial más joven, pero ostensiblemente más alto y con una voz profundísima, Caín no tardó e darse cuenta de que él era la molesta voz que los había conminado a rendirse. - Soy el capitán de navío Alejandro de Córdova, capitán del Crucero ligero de escolta Blas de Lezo de la armada espacial del Reino de España. - Señaló al hombre más mayor de todos, que apenas aparentaría los 30 años, vestido con un traje de salto negro y una chaquetilla con unas charreteras más grandes de lo normal y luciendo una perfectamente cuidada barba negra. Caín se dio cuenta de que todos los oficiales eran muy jóvenes. – Este es el Comandante Dimitri Korolev, capitán del crucero pesado de línea Pedro el Grande de la flota espacial de la Federación Rusa. - Luego señaló a un nombre de tez cetrina y ojos rasgados. - El capitán de navío Wu Jiali, actual del crucero ligero Huangdi de las Fuerzas Espaciales del Pueblo Chino. Y este el es capitán Adam Masters del crucero de asalto Monitor de la marina espacial de los Estados Aliados de America. - Señaló al último hombre, un hombre rubio, fornido y de anchísimo cuello, luego se volvió hacia las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban. - Ellas son la teniente Isabela Martí y la teniente Mariana Iglesias, oficiales médicos del Blas de Lezo. - Se permitió mentir a medias De Córdova, tal vez se tomaran a mal que la llevaran en su primer encuentro, pero si algo de lo que habían contado era cierto la vertiente psicológica del asunto no carecía de importancia. - En virtud de que mi nave fue la primera en detectar su presencia, déjenme, en hombre de los mandos de esta flota y de los representares de los Cascos Azules de las Naciones Unidas de la Tierra y sus Colonias darles la bienvenida al sistema Terranova. - De pronto un revuelo cruzó las líneas de los coloniales. Varios marinos, oficiales y demás gente comenzó a murmurar, incluso la almirante y el comandante intercambiaron unas miradas de asombro y perplejidad.

- ¿Que demonios pasa? - Dijo Masters.

- Lo que sea, ha sido al decir la palabra Tierra. - Sentenció el capitán chino.

La almirante Caín gritó con fuerza pidiendo orden a sus hombres, los cuales se fueron acallando pero poco a poco.

- ¿Han dicho la Tierra? ¿quieren decir la treceava colonia?

- No. - Por el rostro de Caín pareció cruzar una expresión de alivio. - Por lo que sabemos la Tierra es el planeta natal de la humanidad, es más, deseábamos que nos explicaran de donde han salido ustedes y donde han sacado una tecnología tan diferente de nuestros conceptos científicos.

- Eso no es posible. - Intervino Laura Roslin. - Según nuestros registros los humanos partieron hace siglos de Kovol a 13 colonias diferentes, una de ella se llamo Tierra.

- Tenemos documentados civilizaciones humanas arcaicas desde hace 11 o 12 mil años en nuestro planeta y fósiles de los primeros pobladores con alrededor de 2.500 millones de años de antigüedad y en ningún caso los restos de una nave espacial que nos llevara.

- ¿Esta seguro de eso?

- Nací a unos 100 kilómetros del que se considera el asentamiento europeo más antiguo del hombre, incluso fui allí un par de veces con la escuela, y no estoy hablando de miles sino millones de años de antigüedad.

- Estuve de vacaciones con mi mujer el mes pasado en Egipto donde hace 5000 años los humanos construyeron las grandes pirámides, con tecnología de la edad del bronce. - Dijo Korolev.

- Pero...

- Señora, tenemos múltiples hallazgos arqueológicos que datan desde hace miles de años de nuestro planeta y todos construidos o habitados por el hombre, desde Orce, Atapuerca hasta la ciudad sumergida de Mega. Y en ningún caso hay referencia alguna a una llegada en nave espacial.

- Salvo algunas teorías de conspiranoicos. - Terció Iglesias, la cual se ganó una mirada reprobatoria de De Córdoba.

**Enfermería de la BSG-62 Pegasus**

Martí se volvió hacia el oficial médico de la Galáctica, un hombre mayor llamado Cottle, el cual le recordaba a algunos médicos ya muy baqueteados por su trabajo y que estaban ya hastiados del mismo pero por algún motivo, que a veces ni ellos mismos comprendían, seguían ejerciendo.

- ¿Es en serio?

- Así es. - Dijo el hombre algo molesto, tal vez por la incredulidad de la joven doctora llegada de saben los dioses donde. - Estos son los recursos de los que disponemos.

- ¡Por la cruz de Santiago! Tengo que hablar con mi capitán, si la población de esta flota es tan grande como dice necesita al menos veinte veces lo que disponen aquí solo para un par de meses.

- Lo mejor seria hablar directamente con el DISAN. - Dijo Iglesias. - El Blas de Lezo tiene un hospital al nivel técnico de un gran hospital de una ciudad, pero no al nivel de cantidad de personal, esto nos viene demasiado grande. Tal vez no baste con los hospitales de las otras naves.

- ¿Estas sugiriendo llamar a un buque hospital?

- Hay mucha gente que necesita ayuda y debemos intervenir, un buque del tamaño del Castilla debería bastar para empezar.

- ¿Y ustedes van a hacerlo sin pedir nada a cambio?

- El Ejército Español lleva 7 siglos acudiendo a misiones humanitarias sin pedir nada a cambio, al igual que los Cascos Azules. - Dijo Iglesias visiblemente molesta llevándose la mano al pomo de su espada reglamentaria de oficial, colgada de su tahalí de entornos ingrávidos. - Supongo que desconoce que por una ofensa menor dos oficiales se han batido en duelo en nuestro ejército. - El doctor la miro con los ojos desorbitados. Martí le puso la mano sobre el brazo que asía el arma.

- ¡Por favor Iglesias! - Esta se relajó y soltó el pomo pero siguió mirando con ojos fríos a Cottle, consiguiendo no partirse de risa por la amenaza que le había soltado. Era bastante único ver la reacción de oficiales de otros ejércitos ante la amenaza de un español a retarlo a un duelo a espada. Principalmente porque, salvo algunas excepciones, el ejército español era el único que entrenaba para usar semejante arma a sus miembros.

- ¿Qué demonios se propone?

- Lo siento, doctor, en nuestro ejército desde hace tres siglos están estipulados los duelos de honor. Yo personalmente no los apruebo, aunque, generalmente, sean duelos a primera sangre.

**Modulo superior de babor de la BSG-62 Pegasus**

Lee se quedo mirando a los infantes de marina españoles, ahora ya sin la placa facial del traje. Según parecía el pesado traje estaba dotado de unos servomecanismos para poder mover su masa con facilidad en gravedad y verniers de pequeño tamaño para poder hacerlo en ingravidez. Eran, por lo tanto, trajes para tanto en uso dentro de una nave como fuera de ella. El traje constaba también de un blindaje de compuestos de alta potencia, placas y tejidos antibalísticos, aparte de algunos refuerzos de metal. Aquellos mastodontes españoles llevaban un rifle G-592EK sin casquillos, con un táser bajo el cañón, aparte de una pistola pesada en el vientre, un espadón a la espalda y un cuchillo serrado en la parte de atrás de la cintura.

El oficial entendió que aquellos soldados estaban acostumbrados a batallas muy fieras debido a su armamento.

- Por los dioses de Kovol. Me hubiera gustado poder disponer de un par de esas cosas cuando los Cylons entraron en la Galáctica. - Dijo señalando uno de los rifles.

- Proyectiles de 6,82 mm. de ultra alta velocidad con cabeza de transferencia cinética. Tengo entendido que lucháis contra robots.

- Nosotros los llamamos tostadoras, pero si.

- Durante la guerra contra los Adelfoí esta munición atravesaba sus blindajes estándar y aplastaba sus blindajes pesados, con ellos dentro. Puede que no te mate un disparo en el pecho si llevas su mejor coraza, pero que un solo disparo haga que tu coraza se doble aplastándote el pecho es algo que no te permite luchar muy bien, ni respirar. Y ahora estos pequeños han sido mejorados con su tecnología de compensadores inerciales y a pesar de su potencia no tiene retroceso alguno.

- ¿Adelfoí?

- Alienígenas. Setenta años después de la colonización del planeta llamado por aquel entonces Terra II una flota de naves desconocida apareció en su orbita y comenzó a atacarla, por aquel entonces el gobierno de Terra II era independiente, y formaba parte de las Naciones Unidas junto con otras dos colonias nuevas. - Comenzó a narrar el sargento. - Apenas tenía poco más de cincuenta millones de habitantes y como protección constaba solo de cinco patrulleras ligeras, que fueron destruidas casi instantáneamente. El gobierno de la colonia mandó una señal de ayuda. Quiso Dios que el crucero Álvaro de Bazán estuviera en el exterior del sistema y respondiera presta. El capitán del navío tuvo un plan al ver que de momento la flota enemiga controlaba la orbita y su nave no bastaba para derrotarles así que lo que hizo fue efectuar un salto en baja orbita e insertar a su infantería de marina para reforzar la defensa de sus ciudades. Luego soltó las patrulleras que remolcaba, antes de saltar a casa a por refuerzos, ordenándoles que no se trabaran en combate sino que dividieran en lo posible la fuerza enemiga obligándolas a perseguirlas. Gracias a eso tanto ella como varias naves españolas y una nave de desembarco de la flota la Albión descargaron un total de cinco mil infantes de marina, cuatro mil legionarios, doscientos EZAPAT y mil quinientos Highlanders Commandos de Albión en el planeta, mientras en la Tierra se reunía una flota de ataque. De no haber sido por los hombres que descargamos en Terra II y el plan del general Posteguillo por el cual la ciudad minera de Midas fue usada como fortaleza para atraer el fuego enemigo la población no habría podido escapar de la aniquilación. - El sargento levanto la vista sonriendo. - ¡Mi padre lucho en esa batalla! Esos malditos aliens los superaban cinco a uno y los nuestros aguantaron dos semanas, dos semanas de infierno. Al final de la primera semana la munición escaseaba y ante la idea del vice-gobernador de la ciudad de escapar y dispersarse por la selva un infante de marina dijo. - Calló y miro a los suyos.

- ¡NO NOS MARCHAREMOS ASI TENGAMOS QUE LUCHAR A PEDRADAS COMO PELAYO EN COVADONGA! – Gritaron al unísono todos los infantes de marines, haciendo retroceder a los presentes un paso.

- Y lo hicimos, con dos cojones. Estoy seguro de que en las cuevas en las que viven ahora los Adelfoí asustan a los niños contando cuentos de miedo sobre el tercio viejo de infantería de marina.

- ¿Y que paso con la flota?

- La machacaron, una flota combinada de las Naciones Unidas no es moco de pavo, aunque tardamos 10 días en conseguir que todo el mundo se mojara y mandara naves. La batalla duró treinta horas y perdimos 8 naves, que Dios guarde sus almas, pero ellos salieron escaldados.

- Y no te olvides de la Valerosa Galicia. – Dijo uno de sus hombres.

_- ¡Cojones no!_ - Dijo en Galaico-Portugués para luego continuar hablando en ingles al colonial. - Durante la batalla espacial los Adelfoí descubrieron que nuestras naves se quedaban sin munición más rápido que ellos y que dichas naves aceleraban para saltar y repostar, así que se cebaron sobre ellas. Por esto las naves españolas siguieron luchando incluso cuando se quedaron nada más que con armamento de energía, esperando una abertura para saltar y repostar.

- ¿Y se produjo?

- Si, en cierto modo, esa abertura era la Galicia, uno de nuestros buques nodriza, su capitán saltó en medio del combate y reposto a nuestras naves bajo el fuego enemigo. Luego usando unas turbinas auxiliares que le habían acoplado y cubiertas por el fuego de dos cruceros de escolta, incluso el viejo Blas de Lezo, el cual por desgracia acabo tan dañado tras la batalla que tuvo que ser retirado y desguazado, saltó repostó ella misma y volvió de nuevo al frente cuando nuestras naves lo requirieron, no una sino seis veces más. Desde entonces la Galicia se paso a llamar la Valerosa Galicia y su tripulación acumuló tantas condecoraciones que tenían que dejarlas en tierra para que el peso extra no frenase la nave. - Dijo a modo de broma. - Hubo muchas más historias en aquel día, tanto en tierra como en la orbita, tomamos una de sus naves junto a los Spacy Seal de los Estados Aliados, otra nave envistió a uno de los cruceros de batalla...

- ¿El Saladino? - Dijo una de las tres mujeres que había mezcladas entre ellos.

- Si, gracias Aguilar, maldita mala memoria. - Sacudió la cabeza. - Pero para cuando los camioneros terminaron con esa flota ya habían soltado todas las tropas que pudieron al planeta y machacamos en tierra a esos cabrones. El planeta se liberó a ras de suelo no en la orbita. - Dijo con orgullo. - Después de eso se firmó el acta de cohesión colonial, que ligaba las colonias extrasolares a un país miembro de las Naciones Unidas, el cual tenía el deber de protegerla. El gobierno de Terra II intentó por todos los medios evitarlo, pero el grupo de presión de los Estados Aliados ansiaba los increíbles yacimientos de titanio, platino y osmio del sistema. Así que al final su gobernador decidió ganarles en su juego, y consiguió apoyo para que al menos cada colonia eligiera su país representante en referéndum, y él mismo, que se había convertido en un héroe para los suyos durante el ataque llegando incluso a luchar junto a los infantes de marina, dirigió una campaña para que el planeta pasara a llamarse Covadonga y fuera parte del Reino de España, el primer país que había corrido en su ayuda y el que más tropas de tierra había desplegado inicialmente. Niven, - dijo señalando al más alto de los infantes. - es nativo de Covadonga, y te lo puede confirmar.

- Creo recordar que el capitán también es de Covadonga, aunque se crió desde pequeño en la Tierra. Y en mi versión antes de recurrir a las piedras usaron las espadas. - Dijo tocando el pomo que sobresalía sobre su hombro derecho. -Y eso les causó pavor a esos cabrones. Nunca habían visto un arma de cuerpo a cuerpo, es más, todos sus enfrentamientos siempre han sido a distancia. Así que cuando se dio la señal de a degüello y los infantes y legionarios les cayeron encima como una picadora de carne debieron manchar por dentro sus armaduras. Desde aquel día los Highlanders Commandos aprendieron la lección y llevan Claymores tácticas también con su equipo. - Sacó su espada, Lee pudo ver la ancha hoja de acero ennegrecido químicamente, estaba claro que estaba hecha para manejarse con el traje debido a su tamaño. - Yo personalmente prefiero la ibera táctica de mano y media, permite usarla con una o dos manos.

- ¿Que pasó con la guerra? - Pregunto Lee. El soldado torció el gesto.

- En la nave de capturamos conseguimos las coordenadas de varios de sus planetas y sus planes de ataque a otras dos colonias humanas e incluso a la Tierra. Ellos pensaban que habían borrado los datos, pero no sabían que habíamos bloqueado sus ordenadores con un proyectil digital...

- ¿Proyectil digital?

- Una bomba lógica informática, un virus semi- inteligente que bloquea los sistemas de las naves enemigas para impedir que borren datos o destruyan la nave, los usamos previamente antes de abordar una nave. Hace que el enemigo piense que todo funciona bien pero no es así. No puede descargar tanta información sin ser descubierto, por ello tenemos que entrar nosotros a "rescatarlo".

- ¿Una IA?

- ¿Inteligencia Artificial? ¿Y que más? ¿El abominable hombre de las nieves? - Lee no entendió que quería decir. - Son solo programas asistentes, las inteligencias artificiales son solo mitología informática.

- Las naves que los han atacado, los Cylon, son inteligencias artificiales. – El hombre clavó sus ojos en él. Sus acompañantes se quedaron también sorprendidos y petrificados.

- ¿Estas de broma? ¡Pensaba que esos robots que decíais eran drones teledirigidas! - Dijo poniéndole las manazas del traje sobre los hombros, se le veía turbado. - Según tengo entendido las IA no pueden existir, algo tan grande y complejo no puede crearse ni con ordenadores quánticos.

- Para nada, los creamos nosotros, se revelaron y han destruido todos nuestros mundos, solo quedamos nosotros.

**Habitación del capitán, C-12 Blas de Lezo**

**Sistema Terranova, bajo jurisdicción temporal de las Naciones Unidas de la Tierra.**

**2 días después del primer contacto**

De Córdoba leyó de nuevo las ordenes. La ONU le había mandado un pliego de instrucciones hasta la llegada de los diplomáticos. Todas las naves de la flota debían de soltar sus patrulleras para formar un cordón de seguridad alrededor de la flota. El Monitor, como crucero de asalto no transportaba ninguna, pero a cambio, a pesar de ser la nave más pequeña, era la que más potencia de fuego tenía sin tener en cuenta los artefactos nucleares. Otra de las ordenes seria proporcionar atención médica a los coloniales, algo que ya pensaba hacer de todas formas. También deberían mantener un oficial de enlace en la Pegasus y la Galáctica, mientras que un oficial colonial sería transferido al Blas de Lezo. Quedaba al mando de la flota, porque a pesar de que su nave no era la más grande de la flota compartía rango con Kamarov y el crucero de escolta tenía un sistema comunicación y control más efectivo. También debía de preparar la flota para la llegada de un almirante, el cual se haría con el mando de la misma. Por el momento desconocía la identidad de dicho almirante. Durante este ciclo de servicio a la ONU había 6 almirantes, uno de los Estados Aliados, otro de Albión, otro más Chino, uno alemán, uno ruso y finalmente, después de 13 años sin tener un almirante en la flota combinada de la ONU, uno español, la almirante Alva Fañez. Se preguntó a cual mandarían, posiblemente a uno de algún país no representado actualmente en la flota. Confió en que no fuera el almirante Steiner o tendría que obligar a sus infantes a hacer sus servicios de guardia con los cargadores de sus armas sacados y sin espadas cada vez que el almirante abordara la nave, eso si se dignaba en hacerlo.

Una luz centelleó en su pantalla, era una comunicación del puente, de la sección de comunicaciones, pronto saldría de dudas.

- ¿Si?

- Mi capitán, acaba de llegar la comunicación del alto mando de la ONU, es para usted.

- Envíemelo. ¿Como van las cosas Mena?

- ¿Perdón, mi capitán?

- Nuestros invitados, como esta su red de comunicaciones. ¿Están tensos?

- Mucho mi capitán. Sus comunicaciones militares se han reducido, pero las civiles están saturando sus bandas.

- Bien, otra cosa sería lo raro.

- ¿Y las medidas de seguridad frente a intrusiones informáticas?

- Implementadas mi capitán, hemos levantado cortafuegos adicionales, clonado y mutado nuevos perros guardianes en todos los puntos de entrada, la codificación cambia cada 64 minutos en una clave de 1024 qubits generadas por varios robots de números aleatorios en rotación. Hemos habilitado particiones fantasmas en todos los sistemas y hemos creado un entorno separado para estudiar las bombas lógicas Cylon, del mismo modo que han comenzado a hacerlo en la Tierra.

- Bien, esperemos que todo este trabajo valga. Continúe así Mena.

- Entendido mi capitán.

En cuanto le llegó el mensaje lo abrió. El mando seria transferido del Blas de Lezo al Rey Bruce, una nave de línea de Albión. Al mando del capitán Dianne Fergunson, con ella vendría el almirante William Ó Neill. Lo conocía, era uno de los militares partidarios de que la flota de la ONU dejara de ser temporal para convertirse en una flota permanente. De Córdoba no sabía que opinar al respecto, la idea en inicio parecía buena, en lugar de poseer una flota combinada cedida por los países miembros, una flota fija haría que sus unidades fueran mejores trabajando en equipo, pero mantener una flota espacial, con sus gastos y sobre todo una flota constituida por unidades de diferentes países construidas con diferentes tecnologías y sistemas dispararía aún más el coste del mantenimiento. Aunque el casco de las naves españolas fuera similar al modelo estándar ruso, su electrónica era propia, y el equipo de sus infantes alemán, los Estados Aliados, tenían cascos propios y casi todos sus sistemas y equipos eran también propios, exceptuando sus armas y reactores de origen israelí, al igual que las que usaban las naves de Albión, los chinos y los rusos solo coincidían en los sistemas de C3, la red de defensa antimisiles y el calibre de sus armas. De Córdoba meneó la cabeza, no le importaba apoyar dicha iniciativa, pero no le gustaba la idea de juntar una flota de retazos, el equipo debía de ser estandarizado, pero ¿que estándar?

Siguió leyendo, Ó Neill llegaría en una semana con suerte. Cosa que De Córdoba dudaba. Pero al menos antes llegarían un par de nodrizas a entregar material médico y comida a la flota y una nave de la Federación Países Sudamericanos o FEPASUR, el crucero de batalla Macchu Pichu, al mando del Capitán Saulo Alberto Verde Salazar, el Macchu Pichu era el crucero que daba nombre a esa línea de naves de la flota de la FEPASUR, que eran, curiosamente, una modificación del propio Álvaro de Bazán, línea a la que pertenecía el Blas de Lezo, pero que no disponía de armamento nuclear, a cambio una nave concebida originalmente como crucero ligero había aumentado de tamaño, tenía casi 25 cm más de blindaje ultrarefragtario alrededor del cinturón blindado de la nave y mayor número de armas convencionales, todas estas de mayor calibre, pero era 3.5 g más lenta acelerando que el propio Blas de Lezo debido al mayor peso de sus armas y blindaje, a pesar de ello superaba con mucho a un crucero de batalla convencional en aceleración. La idea que había llevado a los feps (como se les solía llamar coloquialmente) o pan-americanos a hacer semejante modificación a un crucero ligero hasta convertirlo en un crucero de batalla era crear una nave de este último tipo que pudiera sobrevivir más tiempo por si sola en batalla y pudiera desplegar tanta potencia como un navío de línea. Tal vez no tuviera el blindaje de una nave de línea o un crucero de batalla al uso, pero si el enemigo no podía alcanzarle debido a su defensa puntual no lo necesitaba. Vendría bien tenerlos en la flota, los oficiales sudamericanos eran un añadido reconfortante para De Córdoba. Actuaban con profesionalidad y arrojo. Casi parecía que tuvieran que demostrar algo, aunque a él pensaba que eso no era necesario, y eso a pesar de su pequeña flota, que pronto aumentaría en cuando se iniciara la colonización de Teotihuacan. Esa nueva colonia estaba en la ultima fase de exploración y evaluación, previa a la llegada de colonos. Personalmente pensaba que deberían haber elegido otra colonia, la superficie de ese planeta estaba plagado de metales pesados, y la terraformación para evitar que los colonos sufrieran enfermedades derivadas de su contacto con ellos complicaría el proceso, pero una vez hecho la Federación dispondría de una fuente casi inagotable de materias primas, que rivalizaría con las minas del cinturón de asteroides y las minas de superficie de Covadonga. Supondría un varapalo para parte de la economía española, pero seguían controlando el mercado del osmio, y la competencia les vendría bien a las empresas para que no se relajaran y se pusieran las pilas. Por suerte y por desgracia las empresas españolas habían aprendido, por el camino malo, siglos atrás que estancarse en un sector haciendo siempre lo mismo era una sentencia de muerte lenta y agónica... y de estúpidos.

Conectó con comunicaciones de nuevo.

- Mena. ¿Puede ponerme en contacto con la flota colonial? Con todas sus naves.

- Afirmativo mi capitán.

- Gracias. - No le gustaba la almirante de aquella flota pero debía informarle de las ordenes de las Naciones Unidas, aunque al informarle junto al resto de capitanes reduciría la consideración que le mostraba, y posiblemente ella lo sabía.


	5. Capitulo 4: Alcohol y relatividad

Después de un Hiatus muy largo continuo con la historia de momento.

Muchas gracias Carl por tu comentario, eso es lo que pensaba hacer poco a poco a partir de ahora.

**Taller 3, C-12 Blas de Lezo**

**Sistema Terranova, bajo jurisdicción temporal de las Naciones Unidas de la Tierra.**

**3 días después del primer contacto**

La suboficial española terminó de señalar los diferentes equipos que había en el taller, se volvió hacia Lee Adama y sonrió dejando ver sus blancos dientes.

- Bueno eso es todo. Espero que le haya gustado la visita guiada.

- Si mucho. – Dijo mientras intentaba mover un poco las botas magnéticas que le habían dado para que usara en aquella nave. Le parecía increíble que con el desarrollo en algunos campos técnicos de los terrícolas no dispusieran de gravedad en sus naves, nada más que en las cubiertas rotatorias, usadas para las zonas habitacionales de las mismas. Eso explicaba porque el CIC y el puente difirieran tanto de los de las naves coloniales.

- ¿Desea que volvamos a la zona con gravedad? Siento que el taller no tenga gravedad pero eso nos permite almacenar suministros en 3 dimensiones y además nos permite desplazar grandes cargas con más facilidad, aunque hay que tener más cuidado, claro está.

- No hará falta, tengo que acostumbrarme a esto lo antes posible.

- Bien dicho. Aún así el turno esta apunto de acabar, venga conmigo a la cantina y le enseñaré la mejor parte de la nave.

- No creo que pueda, tengo que hacer un informe para mi...

- Trabajo, trabajo... tiene razón. No obstante, luego, si tiene ganas, pásese por la cantina de la sección 3. Estamos cerca de la Navidad y no es bueno estar solo por estas fechas. – Guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Navidad? - Se preguntó Lee cuando salió del taller, ya solo.

Lee se preguntó por tercera vez que demonios estaba haciendo allí justo cuando entro por la puerta de la cantina. Desde luego aquel lugar se parecía bastante a una taberna, solo que instalada en un habitáculo metálico. Pudo ver algún tipo de decoración festiva de colores brillantes colgada de las paredes, y al mirar a su derecha junto a la puerta había algún tipo de diorama con figuras vestidas con ropas sacadas de una época en la cual la humanidad parecía agruparse en tribus. En dicha imagen se podía ver un hombre y una mujer junto a un bebe refugiados en una cueva con un par de reses a la que varios pastores y tres hombres ricamente vestidos se aproximaban con presentes, sobre la cueva volaba una figura humana con alas y sexo indefinido. Tendría que preguntar que significaba eso. Al menos allí había gravedad, inducida por la fuerza centrifuga de la cubierta en rotación, pero la había. En cuanto entro la suboficial le saludo y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Mientras se encaminaba hacia ella pudo ver un grupo de soldados en varias mesas jugando con unas cartas cuadradas con imágenes en ellas, apostando algún tipo de círculos metálicos con una enseña. En otras mesas había corillos de soldados bebiendo y charlando, otros estaban viendo como un mecánico cantaba algo en un escenario que había al fondo, y parecía gustar porque algunos la cantaban con él. Alguno le miró de refilón pero no notó ninguna actitud hostil, simplemente había llamado su atención, incluso uno con el que se había cruzado un par de veces antes le saludo levantando un vaso con un liquido amarillo con un fuerte olor a cítricos. Llegó junto a la alférez de fragata Pilar Carranque y esta le señaló taburete que tenía al lado, al tiempo que llamaba al camarero.

- ¿Cerveza, vino especiado, vino de nueces verdes, sidra o limoná? Tranquilo, yo invito, después de todo aún no le han dado la tarjeta de racionamiento de la cantina.

- Solo conozco la primera. – Dijo algo azorado. El camarero se alejo nuevamente viendo que eso tardaría un tiempo.

- Bien, aunque no sé como puede beber eso, está asqueroso. – Lee sonrió.

- ¿Y usted...?

- Tutéame o acabaras con la bebida por encima. – Dijo alzando su vaso con una bebida levemente verdosa en ella.

- Lo siento, Pilar, ¿tú que estas bebiendo?

- Vino de de nueces verdes, algo rebajado, la verdad, porque pega fuerte. Pero muy dulce y rico.

- Entonces será mejor que me fíe de tu crite...

- No, por favor, aún así puede hacer que se te fundan las muelas. – Señaló con la mirada a un infante de marina en la barra a unos cuatro metros de ellos con un vaso similar, que sujetaba entre las manos pensativo, a pesar de su tamaño se notaba que estaba levemente sonrojado por el efecto de la bebida que estaba injiriendo. – Seguro que se le van a broncear las palmas de las manos.

- ¡Pídele un vino especiado Carranque! – Dijo alguien a su espada. Lee se volvió y vio al oficial de comunicaciones Mena. – Parece que le han convencido para venir aquí, me alegro.

- Le conozco del puente, teniente...

- Carlos Mena, aquí no usamos los rangos. Hágame caso, pídase o un vino especiado o una cerveza. Una limoná tampoco esta fuerte. También tienen posca, pero no sé como existe gente que le guste eso.

- ¿Creeis que en las colonias no había licor fuerte? Además, deberían ver lo que destilan en los hangares de la Galáctica a base de saben los dioses que.

- Bueno amigo, tu elijes. – Lee levanto la mano para que le camarero se acercara.

- Un vino de nueces verdes.

- ¿Rebajado?

- No. – El hombre le miró como si estuviera bromeando.

- Cóbramelo a... – Mena interpuso su tarjeta frente a la de Carranque. El camarero tiro con la punta de los dedos de la tarjeta de Carlos.

- Seria una vergüenza que dejara que siendo un oficial superior dejara que le invitaras a la primera copa en la nave. – El camarero asintió a Mena.

- Idiota. – Musito guardándose molesta la tarjeta en su mono de trabajo. El camarero volvió con un vaso de esa bebida verde. Lee lo cogió y notó como el olor a licor le hacia que le picaran las fosas nasales. – No te lo pienses será peor. – Lee se llevó el vaso a los labios y pego un trago, inmediatamente torció un poco el gesto, ciertamente era fuerte, mucho, aguantó el ardor, tras el cual le sobrevino un sabor a madera y a otra cosa que no supo identificar, un sabor que le adormeció un poco la lengua, cosa que agradeció.

- In... interesante. – Tosió. – Tienes razón esta fuer... fuerte, pero nunca había probado algo así, esta...

- ¿Rico?

- Si, la verdad, y el ardor es parte de su encanto. – Dio otro trago, esta vez más pequeño. - ¡Uff! En la flota tienen que probar esto.

- Me alegró que te guste Lee. – Dijo Pilar y lanzó una mirada a Mena.

- Bueno, yo me voy que tengo un torneo de mus y mi pareja ya me está esperando. – Dijo despidiéndose mientras iba a una mesa donde una bajara de cartas y tres hombres impacientes le aguardaban.

- ¿Mus? – Pregunto Lee.

- Un juego de cartas por parejas. ¿Vosotros también jugáis a las cartas?

- Si, a la pirámide, pero con cartas de forma octogonal.

- Curioso. – Dijo dando un suave trago. – No sé si sería capaz de barajar cartas con esa forma.

- Es fácil, tal vez pueda enseñarte.

- Me encantaría. – Dijo sonriendo. _No está mal para no saber jugar al Mus siquiera._ Se dijo ella.

- ¿Están muy borrachos? – Dijo mirando hacia los que cantaban en el escenario.

- ¿Cano? Lo dudo, eso que ves en su mano será Black Zero, un refresco de cola, bastante común en la Tierra, sin cafeína, sin alcohol y sin azuzar, vamos, como si fuera agua. Lo que pasa es que nos va mucho la fiesta, y cualquier escusa nos vale. Además en estas fechas todos los cristianos están de fiesta,

- ¿Cristianos?

- Es una religión de las que hay en la Tierra y sus colonias. Yo de hecho soy también cristiana católica, la menos de nacimiento, pero no soy practicante. Tengo entendido que ustedes son politeistas.

- ¿Ustedes no?

- Bueno si ignora la Trinidad de Dios, que es Padre, Hijo y Espíritu Santo, todo en uno, es un único dios, de hecho hay otras confesiones en la tierra que tienen al mismo dios como única deidad, pero bajo diferentes creencias. Por ejemplo los judíos o los musulmanes. De hecho estos últimos siempre dicen: Ala es el único dios y Mahoma su profeta. Y encima los cristianos estamos divididos entre varias creencias diferentes. Luego están los Budistas, Hinduistas, Sintos...

- ¿Como conviven sin problemas entre los diferentes credos?

- ¡Bufff! - Bufo, la chica. - Es una buena pregunta, debería leer un poco sobre las cruzadas medievales o ver los vídeos de la yihad que duro casi todo el siglo XXI. Nos ha costado, y mucho.

- En nuestras colonias hubo unos terroristas monoteistas que causaron muchos problemas al gobierno.

- ¿Terroristas? - Sacó un pad de datos y pulso unos botones, luego le mostró la imagen de dos enormes torres de oficinas siendo embestida una por una aeronave, aceleró el vídeo hasta que otra chocó contra la otra torre. Lee se quedó clavado mirando la imagen.

- ¿Eso es?

- Dos aviones de pasajeros llenos hasta arriba de gente, hubo un tercero que chocó contra el centro de control militar de los extintos Estrados Unidos, y otro que no llego a su objetivo porque el pasaje lucho contra los secuestradores pero a cambio de que su aeronave se estrellara. Es una historia muy conocida. Se da en clase de Historia Universal como el inicio del Siglo XXI, después del XX y del XIII uno de los mas sangrientos y el primer acto que llevo a la yihad de los cien años. Pocos años después la antigua capital de mi país sufrió un atentado bomba de varias estaciones de tren.

- Entonces han pasado por lo mismo que nosotros.

- Si. - Dijo guardando el pad. - Si quieres luego te puedo prestar unos pads con una memoria externa con datos históricos.

- Primero tendrás que enseñarme como funcionan.

- Pero si hasta un niño de tres... cierto... no se me graba en la cabeza que podáis venir de otro mundo.

- Lo mismo digo. Por cierto...

- ¿Si?

- Ya que hablas de siglos. ¿Eh que siglo estáis ahora?

- En el Siglo XXVIII de nuestra era, que curiosamente comienza con el nacimiento del hijo de dios que creo la religión cristiana. De hecho, - señaló el diorama. - por estas fechas los cristianos rememoran dicha fecha.

- ¿Así que eso significa esa maqueta? ¿y esta fecha se llama Navidad?

- Vas aprendiendo. - Le guiño un ojo. - Brindemos por la nuesvas civilizaciones descubiertas – Levantó su vaso para brindar con él. – Anímate, la noche es joven y tú no tienes que pagar las copas.

**Sección habitacional 3, camarote 3-B123, C-12 Blas de Lezo**

**Sistema Terranova, bajo jurisdicción temporal de las Naciones Unidas de la Tierra.**

**Tres horas después.**

Lee se despertó con una leve presión sobre su pecho, por un segundo se sintió desorientado, levantó levemente la cabeza y vio con al escasa luz del camarote un póster donde una estrafalaria maquina de tres patas luchaba contra un barco. Enseguida recordó donde estaba, era el camarote de Carranque, aunque lo compartía con otra compañera esta no estaba, y menos mal. Pilar yacía desnuda sobre su pecho, solo cubierta por la sabana. Lee miró de nuevo el póster, en realidad no era tal, ella le enseño como era un especie de película de un par de moléculas de grosor que podía adoptar el aspecto que uno quisiera conectándolo a un ordenador, simulando cualquier tipo de decoración, muy ingenioso. La suboficial española había simulado la decoración de una habitación de alguien forofo de algo que ella había llamado Steam-Punk. Mientras la otra mitad de la habitación, la perteneciente a su compañera, solo había esquemas técnicos y trayectorias de vuelo, estos reales y no simulados, pegados sobre la pared, parecía que su compañera no deseaba usar aquella interesante utilidad de la habitación. Pilar le había explicado que así se ahorraban mucho peso que si tuvieran que permitir que cada tripulante llevara algún tipo de decoración, fotos y recuerdos en la nave para combatir el síndrome de alienación que se sufría en las estancias largas en el espacio. Menos peso era más aceleración.

Lee meneó la cabeza, no debía de pensar eso en ese momento, después de todo el estaba saliendo con Dualla, y ahora después de esto... claro que su relación con DD no era sería, ¿o si? Se pregunto que pensaría Anastasia de verlo así. Se frotó los ojos mientras gruñía, aparte del lío que tenía en la cabeza y ese maldito licor verde seguía notando la rotación del modulo, o al menos imaginando que lo notaba. Pilar de debió despertar por eso.

- ¡Hmmm! Hola. – Dijo Pilar al tiempo que se desperezaba. Se irguió sobre la cama mientras estiraba los brazos. Era algo más baja que Dualla y tenían unos pequeños pechos en consonancia con su tamaño, pero su silueta era atlética, bien formada y tonificada a pesar de la ingravidez a la que estaba sometida. Comenzó a hablar, pero en un idioma que no entendió. – ¿Llevas mucho despierto? Espero que no, porque podríamos haber repetido. – Volvió a hablar en ingles. – ¡Ops! Lo siento, estaba demasiado dormida para acordarme que no hablas galaico-portugues.

- Tranquila. Además suena muy bien. – Le acarició su lisa tripa.

- Gracias. Era una lastima que durante siglos estuviera a punto de convertirse en una lengua muerta. – Miro el reloj de engranajes que la pared interactiva mostraba. – ¡Cuernos! Mi compañera me dejo la habitación para mi "sola" hasta dentro de media hora.

- ¿Y cuando regrese?

- Bueno, Ana no es que vaya a hacer nada, pero ya que la pobre ha tenido la amabilidad de cederme toda la habitación deberíamos ahorrarle una situación embarazosa.

- Hablando de eso. Sé que me dijiste que no habría problema, pero ¿estas segura que no pasar...?

- Mis nanomeds están programados para impedir que me quede embarazada, como todas las mujeres en servicio de la armada, ni siquiera ovulo. – Acercó la mano a la pared y apareció una tabla de horarios sobre el dibujo del barco. – Parece que han extendido su turno 5 minutos por un problema técnico en la sala de derrota.

- ¿Como has? – Dijo confundido Lee.

- ¿No tenéis chip biométricos? Nuestros ordenadores personales son terminales intercambiables con un SO básico, los datos primordiales van con nosotros en un conjunto de chips biométricos insertados bajo la piel, desde cualquier ordenador puedo acceder a mis datos, pero solo a mis datos. ¿Como demonios creasteis esas IA sin tener conocimientos de estos sistemas?

- ¿Y si te capturan? – Ella rió.

- Si un enemigo quiere ver las fotos de mi ultimo cumpleaños o cuanto me queda en la tarjeta de racionamiento de alcohol yo muy gustosa se lo enseñare, no portamos información sensible en estos chips, es solo para uso civil y militar de baja sensibilidad.

**Sala de reuniones de la BSG-62 Pegasus**

**Sistema Terranova, bajo jurisdicción temporal de las Naciones Unidas de la Tierra.**

**4 días después del primer contacto**

La almirante Caín dejó el informe sobre la mesa delante suya, pesaba, mucho.

- Comandante Adama. ¿Puede confiar en le criterio de su hombre?

- Le confío la vida de todos los tripulantes de la Galáctica, el Jefe Tyrol sabe de lo que está hablando. – Tyrol intentó no reaccionar delante de la almirante tras escuchar eso.

- Muy bien, en tal caso recapitulemos. ¿Cual es el estado de desarrollo de los terrícolas en cuanto a combate espacial? – Dijo mirando a Galen.

- Muy avanzado, almirante. Tal vez no posean ni gravedad ni sistemas de salto como los nuestros, pero lo que no han tenido han sabido suplirlo con mucho ingenio. Sus cruceros ligeros están tan blindados como la Galáctica, y su blindaje ultrarefragtario es casi inerte al calor, por lo que solo los efectos mecánicos de los ataques enemigos podrían dañarlos.

- Explíquese.

- Cuando un misil impacta en una nave genera una onda de choque en su estructura y mucho calor, bien, las naves con ese blindaje son inmunes al calor, su blindaje no se funde como mucho se dobla, no salta metralla incandescente ni nada por el estilo, después del impacto sigue incluso frío. Como resultado, al mismo nivel de blindaje que una estrella de combate una de sus naves aguantaría más daños.

- ¿Y las reparaciones? ¿Como cortan fragmentos de blindaje dañado para sustituirlos? – Pregunto William.

- Lo cortan con sierras y se fijan con un compuesto adhesivo molecular, según parece es un pegamento que une a nivel molecular las piezas ensambladas con el, solo se puede despegar bajo ciertas circunstancias especiales, mediante algo que ellos llaman Separador. No me ha dicho exactamente su naturaleza, del mismo modo que desconozco como pueden fusionar a nivel molecular dos elementos con un pegamento.

- ¿Qué más?

- Bueno, ya sabe que el Monitor posee algún tipo de campo de descarga electromagnético que le permite hacerse invulnerable a los ataques por algo más de un minuto. Nada sólido puede atravesar dicho campo. Como lo crean y lo mantienen de forma que no destruya su propia nave lo desconozco, pero permite que una nave tan poco blindada penetre en una formación enemiga y haga uso de su arsenal, y luego consiga huir con la menor cantidad de daños posible.

- ¿Y la defensa del Blas de Lezo?

- El Blas de Lezo es un crucero de escolta, su misión es defender a otras naves durante la batalla, por lo que he podido ver según sus manuales técnicos no clasificados, – Señalo un par de pads, que le había prestado un ingeniero español, con la portada de la revista Jane's en sus pantallas que descansaban sobre la mesa. – la definición más exacta que puedo encontrar sobre el Blas de Lezo y todos los cruceros de escolta que hay en las flotas de los terrícolas es: Radar móvil. El secreto de dicha nave es que posee tantos sistemas de detección encima como una flota colonial. Puede rastrear mas de 950 contactos simultáneamente sin necesidad de operadores humanos, sin contar con la interceptación de los disparos, que funcionan en un sistema independiente, con lo cual incluso funciona como designador de blancos para otras naves guiando su fuego si fuera necesario. Posee también sistemas de niebla electrónica y sistema anti-interferencias.

- ¿Una plataforma C3 avanzada? – Dijo Adama.

- No sabe cuanto, comandante Adama. No tenemos nada comparable con estas naves, su radar tiene casi dos horas luz de alcance con una resolución muy superior. Incluso estas naves están diseñadas para contrarrestar a naves con sistemas de sigilo, el Black Bird no consiguió escapar en ningún momento de sus sistemas. Incluso algunos de sus países tienen versiones mucho más refinadas de esa clase de nave. – Cogió un pad, abrió una edición del Jane's y comenzó a pasar hojas virtuales hasta llegar a la que estaba buscando, luego activo la animación donde se veía una nave negra con forma de garra que de pronto desaparecía de la imagen, bajo dicha imagen aparecía el siguiente pie de pagina: _Activación del camuflaje óptico de un cazabombardero nuclear espacial SSF-117 Black Star._ – Estos cazabombarderos incluso pueden llevar bombas nucleares equipadas con carcasas antidetección, si nos lanzaran una de esas ahora no nos enteraríamos hasta que estuviéramos muertos. – La almirante miraba de forma intensa la imagen.

- ¿Y el armamento? Vimos como uno de sus cruceros ligeros destruyó una nave Cylon sin esfuerzo.

- Nosotros usamos cañones de gran calibre, ellos también, pero la diferencia es la velocidad, sus proyectiles salen a 0.55 la velocidad de la luz.

- ¿Como es eso posible?

- Nosotros usamos propelentes químicos para impulsar nuestros proyectiles, ellos usan campos magnéticos y campos de anulación de inercia, similares a los que permiten acelerar a sus naves a más de 150 g sin aplastar a sus tripulantes, para conseguir dicha velocidad. A esas velocidades un proyectil pequeño puede hacer tanto daño como un misil.

- ¿Cree que ese potencial sería útil en la guerra contra los cylon?

- Si los cylon no infectan sus extensísimos sistemas informáticos y conseguimos que no salten nada más ver una nave terrícola podrían ganar cualquier enfrentamiento, almirante. Esta flota que nos escolta tiene tanto poder como una patrulla colonial completa. Desconozco el número total de naves terrícolas, pero creo que supera con creces las 200 que conforman la flota en rotación de los Cascos Azules según me han dejado caer.

- ¿Pueden infectar sus sistemas informaticos? – preguntó Adama.

- No lo sé, no es mi especialidad, comandante, pero por lo que sé los cylon necesitarían aprender como funciona su lenguaje de programación quántico antes de plantearse siquiera intentarlo. – Señaló la mesa. – Estos pads que me han prestado pueden realizar los cálculos de salto dos veces mas rápido que los ordenadores de la Pegasus, y su circuito integrado tiene solo 25 átomos de carbono de grosor. – Adama levanto la cabeza ante lo que acababa de decir Tyrol. – Eso que vemos es la carcasa justa y necesaria para proteger el circuito y la pantalla, además esta hecha de un material no newtoniano similar a las protecciones anticontusión de sus trajes de salto por lo que son muy resistentes a los golpes. – Dio un golpe con el canto de una contra la mesa sin dañarla aparentemente. – Incluso el cristal, que no es tal sino aluminio trasparente con una capa interna de un material táctil llamado grafeno, es irrompible. Sus cazas y naves usan este mismo aluminio para sus ventanales, tiene un 60% más de protección que nuestro mejor acristalamiento blindado y es más ligero. Además estos Pad tiene un disco auxiliar, ya que normalmente cargan los datos de forma inalámbrica de un chip personal que llevan consigo los terrícolas.

- ¿Podemos regresar a sus capacidades armamentísticas? – Dijo Caín visiblemente molesta.

- Cierto, Jefe. Me gustaría hacerle una pregunta. Han identificado al Blas de Lezo como crucero ligero, y al Pedro el Grande como crucero pesado. – Señaló los pads. – ¿En esos manuales técnicos aparecen naves de mayor tamaño?

- ¿Mayor tamaño? Comandante las naves que nos rodean son unidades medias de respuesta rápida. Existen al menos 3 tipos de naves más grandes, o al menos más potentes. – Comenzó a pasar hojas de uno de los pads. –Tienen Cruceros de batalla, naves un poco más grandes que el Pedro el grande pero con armamento de calibre pesado y naves capitales o de línea, como acorazados y portanaves.

- ¿Quiere decir que estas naves tienen un calibre ligero para sus estándares? – Pregunto Caín.

- No almirante, estas naves tienen un calibre medio, sus destructores y fragatas llevan armas de menor tamaño. Solo sus naves de línea, también llamados acorazados y portanaves tiene un calibre de armamento pesado, aparte de los cruceros de batalla. – Terminó de pasar hojas y enseño una foto de dos naves flotando en el espacio juntas, una de ellas cuadruplicaba en tamaño a la otra, bajo la foto se podía leer: _Crucero de batalla Juan de Austria escoltando al acorazado España durante las maniobras Rainbow Shield 01, nótese las nuevas torretas FABA-OTO Melara Mod. 64 con cuatro Railguns Nissan-Rheinmetall de 0.55c con sistemas de puntería autónomos en ambos navíos._ – Las naves que nos escoltan tienen cañones de 0.35c de media mientras que sus naves mas pesadas a 0.55c.

- ¿0.55c? – Preguntó Adama.

- La letra c es el valor de la velocidad de la luz en las formulas matemáticas terrícolas, los cañones de sus naves de línea disparan postas metálicas a cerca de 165000 km/sg.


End file.
